


Roses at Midnight

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Strange (and not so strange) happenings late at night.
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Roses at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> August 31, 2013. "a dog_daies prompt - 'turn your face to the sun'"

"I'd wondered..." Touga chuckled and glanced around at how the low campus overnight lighting turned the rose greenhouse into shadows and silhouettes.

There, in the middle, stood Saionji, hair back, watering can in one hand and thin hardcover book in the other. It looked like it had a picture of a rose on it.

"I think she'd be sad if they died," Saionji said, his tone nearly devoid of emotion.

"I'm not sure sentimentality looks good on you, though," Touga replied.

Saionji frowned. "If you're here solely to offer pointless advice and otherwise irritate me, at least step a bit to the left so you're not blocking all the light. If you aren't just on your way to another conquest and actually want to help, find the clippers for me."

"And if I am just on my way to another conquest?" Touga questioned. He slipped over to rest a hand on Saionji's shoulder and leaned very close.

"You're late," Saionji noted flatly.

Touga considered his options and against all better judgment started looking around the moonlit structure for the missing pair of clippers.

"Did you have a conquest for the evening?" Saionji questioned after the better part of an hour spent reading aloud from the book he'd been clutching and attempting to follow the instructions therein.

Touga paused - truthfully, he'd been curious about the garden's new caretaker and had set aside the evening for investigation. But telling Saionji that wouldn't be any fun.

"You'll just have to repay me what I missed," Touga said.

Saionji chuckled. "That's it? Ten minutes and a bit of mouthwash--"

"I think a bit more..."

"It's really too dark to read this," Saionji said, frowning and holding up the book. Touga could tell that he was being purposely ignored.

"Good."

"I'm not sure I have any mouthwash." Saionji set the watering can aside and propped the book against it.

"I do."

It was hard to read Saionji's expression in the shadowy dark. Honestly...

"Is this what we've become?"

"We're exactly what we've always been," Touga replied. Longer than intended, definitely. For a brief moment, he felt a bit like an eternity had passed since he'd stepped into the garden.

"Maybe we should..." Saionji trailed off as Touga slipped behind him and pushed aside deep green hair and did his best to be distracting.

"Not tonight," Touga finally said. Honestly, the middle of the night was not the time for a personal revolution. Especially not when Saionji had already promised him.

"In the afternoon," Saionji said. "I'll be able to see the book properly, at least."

Touga blinked - they were still talking about the flowers? That was... That was--

Well, Saionji did have a point.

And Touga had a bed big enough for them both.


End file.
